


I'm Sorry

by littlemissstark315



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cartman is depressed, Happy Ending, Kyle feels like shit, M/M, but i have so many feels omg, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: I just had some many feels from the latest episode of season 20, i had to write something. Kyle keeps trying to apologize but Eric keeps rejecting it until Kyle does something crazy in the name of redemption





	

"Com'on! Talk shit on me! Say something racist! Say something offensive! Do something!" Kyle screamed at his friend. Ever since the boys destroyed Cartman's electronics he's been...gone.

He barely talks to anyone. He dosnt sit with anyone and avoids any opportunity to rip on someone, even if a door is left wide open.

In short, he's just not himself. It's like his spirit left him. Eric continued to stare at the coffee he got from the cafeteria. He just wasn't hungry. Kyle frowned, seeing how deeply this affected his friend. "Eric..." The other looked up, in sight shock his first name was used. It rarely was. Before either could speak the bell rang. Everyone who was watching the scene got up and left for class.

Kyle and Eric remained still. At a impasse. Stan got up, frowning. "Kyle, com'on, we got class." Kyle looked up at Stan. "You go ahead. I'll be there." Stan remained silent as he left.

Eric took a sip of his coffee. "Why don't you get to class? You'll be late." "I'm sorry." Kyle blurted out. He was so fucking tired of beating around the bush and waiting for him to get over this. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you. I'm sorry we broke your stuff, please. I'm so sorry. It was the shittest thing to do." Eric just shrugged. "Had it coming at some point. Surprised it took this long." He turned to get up. Kyle grabbed his arm.

"Cartman...Eric." He corrected before continuing. "I'm sorry. " "Yeah well sorry dosnt bring back my stuff now does it?" Kyle shot up. "I'm trying to apologize, can't you take the damn apology and move on?" Eric turned, glaring. "No. I can't just move on.I begged you guys not to do it. I told what it took to get those. My mom worked her ass off to get me those. She go them for me because she loves me. They were more than just devices to me, they were a gift from my mom and you smashed them at the first accusation of me being the troll. You toyed with my feelings. Made me think you guys were really my friends. Guess I've been asking for that to." With that, Eric left, quickly before Kyle could see the tears welling up.

Kyle was left there in the empty cafeteria, stunned and feeling like shit. He hasn't realized how deeply this has hurt the larger boy? It always seemed he didn't have feelings to hurt or play with. It was easy to think he dosnt. That he's just some psycho who can't love. But it's so far from that and Kyle hates himself a little bit for not trying to stop the other boys when he wanted to.

Any other time after that Eric would ignore him or flat out avoid him. One day he snapped. He took his fathers credit card and went to Best Buy. Stan driving since he dose'nt have a license yet. "Dude, are you sure about this? Your parents are gonna kill you?" "Maybe but at least I'll die not being a shitty person." Stan just sighed, getting out of the car and following his friend into the store.

A few thousand dollars later Kyle walked out with a new Apple Notebook, newest iPhone plus an Apple Watch and iPad.

Yeah his parents were gonna murder him but at least he can die in peace. He had Stan drop him off. He didn't think Eric would accept anything with anyone else around. So he drug the shopping bags to his house from the car. Once he heard Stan drive away he rung the doorbell.

Eric answered, looking more depressed than annoyed. "What do you want Jew? I'm busy." Kyle swallowed. "I'm sorry. About everything." Eric glared. "I told you, sorry isn't bringing back my stuff." Kyle held up the shopping bags. "It does this time." Eric just looked at the bags in confusion. He let Kyle inside. Kyle placed the bags on the couch. "Here. I know there not the same but there a replacement of everything we destroyed and then some."

Eric was silent. Just looking at the bags. Kyle got out the Apple Notebook computer box and showed him. "I sorry. I'm so sorry that I used my fathers credit card and replaced everything." Eric shook his head. "So you went against your parents and the fact there going to kill you, for me?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah. For you." As Eric took a gentle hold of the box Kyle spoke again. "More than just your mom care about you you know?" Eric but his lip, feeling his eyes water, looking at the box in his hands. "Yeah. I do now." He looked into Kyle's eyes. "Thank you. And when your parents disown you for this your crashing here." Kyle chuckled. "Deal."


End file.
